


Turn To Black

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drunkenness, Family Rydell, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't turn out like me, Sammy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn To Black

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, written 25/12/05 (hey, you spend Christmas your way, I spend it mine) for SN100 challenge #110, _Home_.

You're so drunk you can't see and you've no idea how you made it home, but somehow you have, and you creep in the door (shhhhh!) only not quietly enough because suddenly Dad's there (Mom in the background, fist clenched to mouth, silent), and there's yelling, lots of yelling, for hours, it seems, and hours until finally it's over and you nod and say "Yes, sir," and pretend that you've heard one word, then crawl on up to your room and collapse onto your bed and watch the ceiling spin and sway until it turns to black and vanishes entirely.

***

There is a jackhammer in your head and your stomach is pitching like all the ships at sea, and Sam is sitting cross-legged on the end of your bed, blinking at you owlishly behind his thick, thick spectacles. He's holding a basin, and then he's holding back your hair, and when you're done all he says is, "Jeez, Danny, you're a mess."

Do you laugh or cry? Because he's right, and he shouldn't have to see you this way. You just say, "Yeah, I know. Don't turn out like me, Sammy, 'kay?"

He says, "I won't." And then he's gone.

***


End file.
